


A New Start

by Fibrosurvivor



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress, possible violence in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibrosurvivor/pseuds/Fibrosurvivor
Summary: Dani has finally found a place where she can call home. Not to mention beat up bad guys! She is Green Lantern Hal Jordons sidekick and will be doing missions with the team. But is Vlad really done chasing her? And how will she adjust to a 'normal' life? I got inspiration from Green by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl . Highly recommend checking that out first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236565) by [JustAnotherObsessedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl). 



> So inspiration for this story goes to JustAnotherObsessedFangirl seriously I recommend reading her story Green before this. But you can read it seperate, You might just not get some of the things I reference back to.

Dani’s point of view unless stated otherwise

It been an eventful week to say the least.Meeting Hal and the team was the first good thing to happen in the past few months. 

Plus now I had a place to stay, a reliable source of food and didn’t have to be alone anymore! Bonus! Not to mention that by staying with Hal I don’t always have to be looking over my shoulder.

I can actually relax and have fun. Maybe I can somehow contact Danny and let him know I’m ok.

But for now I have to focus on training with Hal, I can use most of my powers without going ghost so I can keep the awesome green uniform he gave me. Also it makes it less likely anyone would recognize me as a ghost. Most of the training involves making basic constructs and fighting moves. Even though I was technically only 6 months old,I was a fast learner. Though I didn’t really have a lot of experience fighting actual people.

It is hard work, but Hal makes it a lot of fun! Plus he says after a few more lessons I should be ready to go on missions with the team! After we get the ok from Batman of course.

After a long day of training it's great to go home. Home. I never thought I would have one after disobeying Vlad and running away. Danny said he took care of it, that Vlad wouldn’t come after me again, but I can’t help but feel uneasy. Vlad isn’t one to give up so easily. 

But being able to shower, and sleep in an actual bed every night was amazing! As I stared at the blue walls I couldn’t help but smile, everything was finally ok.

\--

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I jolted out of bed before I realized Hal was trying to cook again. Smiling slightly and making my way into the kitchen to see what he was attempting to make this time. Honestly I was fine with cereal for breakfast. 

“What are you doing?” I ask.

Hal looks up sheepishly from where he is standing at the small stove with what like very burnt eggs in a pan. “I wanted to start your big day off with something special.”

I blinked at him confusion written all over my face. What’s so special about today… OH! Today is my first day of school! Crap…

“Oh, right that’s today” I squirm under the look he gives me before butting the beyond saving eggs in the trash and placing the pan in the sink. He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Dani we talked about this, if your not ready it’s ok. You don’t have to go, we can do homeschooling for a semester or two before going for real. Ok? He said looking me in the eye. Making sure I understood that it was ok if I didn’t want to go.

“No”, I said “I want to.” Looking at the floor. Reminding myself that this was Hal my ‘Dad’ according to papers that Batman somehow made. So I could live with Hal and basically created a whole new Identity for me.

Danielle or Dani Jordon, Daughter of test pilot Hal Jordon. Going to Coast City transfer school. Where I would be starting the first day of my new identity and new life.

No I needed to move forward I couldn’t let my fears of being found out get the best of me. This was my chance to be normal! Something that was impossible just a week previously. 

I looked up at Hal and took a deep breath. “Ok. I’m ready.” I said trying to sound more confident than I felt. Putting on a small smile.

Hal smiled back and ruffled my hair. “Well almost ready anyway. I don’t think you want to go to school in your pajamas, he laughed.I looked down with a blush realizing I was still wearing the oversized t-shirt and plaid pj pants he had bought me earlier that week.

“Oops, right I’ll go get dressed, and then we should probably go huh?” I turned to look at the clock above the small fridge. 7:21 am ; she was going to be late for her first day if she didn’t hurry! She turned and ran back to her room. 

“Ok,” Hal replied laughing as he looked after her. It was nice to see her so excited, as soon as she had shut her door though his face fell. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed. Bruce had gotten all the paperwork taken care of so it looked as though Dani was his own daughter and just enrolling into the school system after being homeschooled by her ‘mother’. But for legal reasons she was now living with him. He had to make sure he had the story straight so he didn’t back them into a corner. This was definitely going to be an eventful day.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's first day of school and talking with the team

First day of school… Ever. Being late is not a good way to make a first impression. At least Hal was able to sweet talk the principle into letting it slide this one time. Wonder how often that’s gonna happen. 

After I said bye to Hal, the secretary gave me a map and my schedule for the day. First up math. Whoopie… 

Besides my day trip to Danny’s school months ago this was my first time in an actual school. It was… pretty basic.. Looked kinda similar to his school actually. Well besides everything being just a bit shorter and no Dash. Yeah that’s a plus, but also no Danny. 

My face fell thinking about him. How was he? Was he still fighting Vlad? How were Sam and Tucker? Valerie? She was my first real friend after Danny. Well kinda friend she did sell me out to Vlad but then she helped Danny save me so that makes up for it! Definitely.

The door to my first class was dead ahead ‘heh’ I opened the door and stepped inside. With 20 pairs of eyes staring right at me.

“Hello, you must be Danielle. Principle Noel said there was a new student starting today.” a tall women clearly giving off the vibe of math teacher. “You can call me Miss Duncan.” she smiled finally turning to face me.

“Uh.. Hi, I actually prefer Dani with an I.” I said sheepishly back rubbing the back of my neck trying not to look at any of the other kids in the class. Wish they would stop staring, I want to sink through the floor. 

“Ok Danielle. You can have a seat here in the front.” she gestured to an empty desk, her smile looked almost forced like she was trying to be pleasant but despised kids. This should be fun.

Making my way over to the empty desk, I pull off my backpack sliding into the seat. The girl next to me leans over as soon as Miss Duncan turns back to the board.

“Hi, I like your backpack” she whispers smiling “Don’t worry Miss Duncan is like that with everybody.” She leans back into her seat copying the problem down on the board.

She kinda looks like Jazz with orange hair and blue eyes. But she is almost ghostly pale with a ton of freckles. Looking down at the purple spider backpack that was a gift from Sam had me smiling back.

The rest of the day took forever. When the final bell rang I bolted out of my seat and out the door. After first period and meeting Laura, I found out her name later and got her phone number. She helped me find my next class but I didn’t have any other classes with her after that.

\--  
After school Hal picked me up on his motorcycle, and speeding towards the nearest zeta tube. Today was my first day of training with the team too! Getting to the alley way, As Hal hides his bike in the secret wall. I think in the Wayne Industry building, weird. But while he did that I got changed into my official superhero suit. It was green and black like his.I had been given the choice of black or white gloves. I chose green so not to mirror his suit to much. And I think I can work it. Also I got a cool green mask to go with it, so I could have a secret identity. Cool!

After Hal finally made sure his bike was perfectly hidden. Seriously I could have just phased it through the wall instead of him doing some complicated passcode. I think he forgets I can do that.

Hal pulls out his ring and puts it on, flash of green and he is Green Lantern. Wish I could just change the colors on my ghost suit so it would be that easy. But unfortunately its stuck the way Vlad designed it. So now that he’s in uniform we can go to the cave.

I’m so excited! Ever since meeting all of them. I’ve made fast friends with Wally and Robin. They are awesome at pranks! Though Connor might blow a gasket if we keep moving his tool box and messing with him and M'gann alone time. But they make it so much fun!

\---

Recognize Green Lantern 1 4, recognize Dani B 1 0 

Going through the zeta tube was weird but coming out the otherside and hearing the robot voice say my name was even weirder. Reminded me of the Maddie program ‘shudder’

Almost all of the team was waiting for us, Robin and Wally came forward to welcome us immediately while Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna hung back. No Superboy though that’s strange.

“Hey Dani! Awesome suit!” Wally said with a smile and finger guns.

Making me blush, this was the first time they saw me in costume. “Thanks Wally”

“Now all you need is a name and you will be feeling the aster.” Robin added. I still don’t know what he means by aster. Is that just a superhero thing?

“Oh that's a great idea! Have you thought of any Dani?” M’gann asked smiling, she was hovering slightly off the ground her cape flaring out slightly.

Looking around I realized they were all in costume, and seemed to be waiting for something. Though I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me. 

“I don’t know I used to go by Dani Phantom but I guess that wouldn’t work?” 

“What about Green Laser? Green Fire? Oh what about Green -?” Wally shot out. Speaking faster and shooting out different names. It was hard to keep up. 

“Hold on Wally, none of those make any sense. How about something that actually relates to her powers? Robin interrupted holding up a hand to stop Wally mid sentence. Causing him to pout and cross his arms.

“Like your Superhero name has anything to do with your no powers..” Wally mumbled under his breath.

Turning to me, “What are your powers? You gave us a small demonstration when we first met. But haven’t really used your powers since then. At least not around us.” Robin asked or more like stated. Cocking his head to the side and shifting so he was facing me instead of Wally. I was starting to feel like he was interrogating me. Looking to Hal, I realized he was no longer by me. Where’d he go?

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Kaldur stated from my left. With a start I turned to look at him. He and the others had moved closer since Wally and Robin had started debating my superhero name Looking around him I see that Hal has gone over to talk with Red Tornado who had come down from his room up top as well. How did I miss that?

“But if you are going to be on this team, we need to know what you can do.” Kaldur continued Looking at me expectedly. He looked serious but also kind, kinda like Valerie. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. They were in a loose circle around me. I tried not to feel surrounded or cornered. They were my friends they wouldn’t hurt me. Right?

“Ok well without going ghost, I can turn invisible, intangible, and use ghost rays. Though H-Green Lantern is teaching me how to make constructs from the energy instead of just blasts… Oh! And I can make shields like this. I finish holding out my hand as it glows green forming a small energy dome around me to demonstrate. I dissipate it after a few seconds. Before turning back to everyone. 

“What do you me, going ghost?” Artemis asked looking confused.

“Well because I’m half zoner or ghost I guess, it’s kinda like; transforming into another version of myself. But I would rather not, it makes me easily recognizable.” I finished with a grimace. Danny said Vlad wouldn’t be coming after me again and I’m sure I could handle him now but don’t want to take that chance if I don’t have too.

“If you have all the powers of the person you were cloned from. Why don’t you use them?” an almost angry voice rang out behind me. I squeaked shooting up towards the ceiling, turning around to see who scared me. Connor was standing below with a raised eyebrow in my direction. Oops...

“When Fath-Vlad cloned me from Danny my genetic makeup was unstable. I was the only clone to survive the process.” I replied slowly floating down from my place near the ceiling, I hated talking about Vlad it brought up to many bad memories.

There was a tense pause before M’gann stepped forward “And now?” she asked almost scared of the answer.

I shifted uncomfortably, I didn’t like the attention anymore. “Ummm, I’m ok now.” I mumbled turning invisible as they continued to stare. I wanted to sink through the floor.

Recognize Black Canary 1 3 

“Ok everyone class is now in session.” She started looking around at everyone. “Where’s Danielle, I thought she was going to be joining us today.” directing the statement towards Hal who had re-entered the room with Red Tornado.

“She’s right over -” he broke off scanning the room for me.

With some effort I made myself visible again, after I had put some distance between me and the team. I didn’t want to talk anymore. 

“I’m here.” I tried to smile like I had just pulled a fun prank. Black Canary nodded before turning to the others.

“Ok, lets get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani has a bad dream and the team discuss growing concerns for her. An unwelcome guest is revealed

You Exist to serve ME!

HIs voice echoed around me as I woke with a scream and a cry “NO!” I bolted upright panting and shaking. Trying to get over the remnants of the memory. Wrapping my arms tightly around myself trying to convince myself I was still whole. He wasn’t here, I was free. Whimpering slightly I squeezed my eyes shut willing the memories to go away. 

Your nothing but a mess he’s not going to clean up! 

No! Curling in on myself trying to be as small as possible. I’m strong now he can’t hurt me. He can’t find me! I am not a mistake… am I?

Voices started filtering through…

“Dani! Dani can you hear me? It’s ok your safe…”  
“What happened? Where’d she go?”

“M’gann can you find her?”

Dani its ok I felt a voice in my head flinching back, I opened my eyes. Looking down I realized I had turned invisible. Focusing I made myself visible. Looking up, everyone was crowded around me.

Where..? Oh right, I’m still at the cave Hal had to go on a League mission, so M’gann had offered to let me stay at the cave until he returned so I wouldn’t be alone. I had agreed and gotten a tour of the cave. I believe it was during that I fell asleep in common area. Ooops…

“Sorry, I’m fine i-it was just a bad dream.” I stuttered out trying to put on a brave face. From their expressions I didn’t fool any of them. 

“If you don’t want to talk to us about it, you don’t have too.” Aqualad said calmly over squawks of protest from the others. Silencing them with a look. “But this is clearly distressing to you, perhaps you would prefer to speak to your own mentor?” He questioned, letting me process the question.

Did I want to talk to Hal about this? He had already done so much for me I didn’t want to bother him with stupid nightmares. Not to mention if I did tell him everything that was bothering me, I wasn’t completely confident that he wouldn’t fly off to Wisconsin to deal with the problem at its source. Which as appealing as the thought was I couldn’t let him risk his standing with the Justice League over something so selfish. But the team at the very least shouldn’t do anything that rash. Right?

I groaned putting my head in my hands, “I don’t like talking about before, it brings up bad memories.” I mumble trying to avoid looking at anyone. I could almost feel them exchange looks.

“Well if you don’t want to talk how about some food? You hungry?” Zatanna asked easily cutting the tension in the room.

I looked up surprised they were just going to let it go like that. Maybe things were going to be different this time around after all. Hopping up I followed her farther into the kitchen to see what they had for food.

\---  
Later in the cave

“Are we really going to just let this go?” Artemis asked looking at Kaldur.   
After Zatanna had made Dani something to eat. GL had come back from whatever mission he was on and they zetaed back to Coast city. Now Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and M’gann were all back in the common room discussing or trying to discuss what had happened. 

“She was terrified, whatever that was, M’gann you went into her mind, did you see anything? Zatanna asked looking over at where M’gann and Conner were cuddling. 

“I didn’t see anything I was just trying to calm her.” M’gann answered a little defensively. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“We trust you M’gann we are not trying to place blame here.” Kaldur held his hands up in a placating gesture. “She will speak to us when she is ready. Just like the three of you waited until you were sure you could trust us with your own secrets.” Kaldur added looking pointedly at Conner, Artemis and M’gann who looked away from his gaze

Trying to defuse the tension after the scare of hearing Dani cry out. After everyone had run to the common room and expecting an intruder. Luckily both M’gann and Conner were able to confirm that Dani was still in the room but her fear had activated her powers and there was no intruder. After calming Dani down they were able to get a little information on what scared her but it became obvious she did not want to go into detail about it. 

“Green Lantern vouched for her though so shouldn’t we just trust her?” M’gann spoke up from her position in Connors lap. She liked Dani, she was fun and a bundle of energy for the team. Earth ages were difficult to understand sometimes, if Connor could fight shouldn’t she be able to? 

“All I’m saying is we should keep an eye on her. I’m worried about her, she sounded terrified.” Artemis said defensively. 

“I don’t doubt she’s a good kid, I just don’t want her in over her head” Zatanna added stepping between where Artemis and M’gann were sitting. To head off any potential argument over their new teammate. 

“We can further discuss this when Robin and Wally return tomorrow, until then I say we put this matter to rest for now.” Kaldur spoke from the otherside of the room pacing towards the couch. “Whatever concerns we have for her, we can do nothing about it for now.” he finished leaving the room signalling he was finished with the discussion.

Unaware to the team a small ghost tracker had made its home on the ceiling of the living room, having hitched a ride in Danielle's backpack while she was in Coast City. The small tracker was silver in color with a blue head and what looked to be black horns on its head with red eyes that expanded as they sent out the video feed to none other than Vlad Masters.

Sitting at his desk and reviewing the feed, Vlad stroked his newly acquired cat Maddie. “Well, well, well Maddie it seems Danielle has created a new life without me. Now we can’t have that now can we?” He cooed to Maddie. “Now who do we have available to teach that little brat a lesson?”

Scrolling through his database of ghost hunters or those he can at least fool into doing his dirty work, he pulls up Valerie's file. “Hmmm, what a shame we can’t send Valerie after her again, she would see right through that ploy.” He muttered scratching under Maddie's chin, as he continued scrolling. Pulling up the GIW file. “ Oh this looks promising” before pulling up Agent Alpha’s direct line. “Hello Agent Alpha? I have a proposition for you…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things have finally become normal or close enough but nothing this good ever lasts for long

Things have finally settled into a semblance of a normal life. Wake up, make fun of Hal’s cooking, go to school, study and talk with Laura (my first human friend!) After school either go on patrol with Green Lantern as his new protege Green Phantom or extra training with the team at the cave. 

Going to the cave for training also has other perks like free tutoring from the team. Wally helps me with my science even though I rocked the space section, everything else gets a little to confusing. I guess that’s what happens when you have never actually been in school before. The others offer their help with all of my other subjects too. Artemis and Robin are great at math which is awesome but even though they try to make it interesting . What really caught me off guard was how Connor is awesome with history. I swear he knows everything, which is epic for me cause all I seem to know is football history about the packers. Which that by itself is just weird, I don’t even like football.

But M’gann and Kaldur are great at English and even recommend some books to read that can help me even more. I don’t like to admit I need so much help, Connor was able to go straight into highs chool with little to no trouble on the school side. While I am struggling to keep up, I did start halfway through the school year but I should be able to keep up. Or at least be at an average 7th grade level, but I just feel stupid and lost during school. Nothing makes sense it’s all gibberish.

The only thing that doesn’t make me want to hit something, is actually hitting things. Being Green Phantom is amazing. Who knew all I needed was a mask and people would totally accept my help. I mean being Green Lanterns protege definitely helps that too but if I was doing half the things I was doing as a ghost, people would call me a menace and call for me to be hunted down, like in Amity Park. Danny’s parents would love to catch and tear either me or Danny apart molecule by molecule. I never understood why he stays there with the fear of possibly being caught and hurt by his own family. But protecting Coast city and finally having people who I care about and who care about me,I think i’m starting too. 

___  
Today was the day! After school today I get to go on my first mission with the team. Batman will be giving the briefing at exactly 3;20, because apparently that gives enough time to put history, purpose, and guidelines to the mission in 10 min. But I’m not going to criticize Batmans briefing strategy I still want to go even if it’s just a recon stealth mission.

At least today at school nothing really important is going to happen. Morning classes are cancelled because of some Assembly or lecture by the GIW? Weird name but if it gets me out of math I’m good with anything. Apparently the school had won an extra funding program from the government. And as long as all the conditions were met there would be a big bonus for all the teachers at the end of the year. The main change would be the schools lunch menu, like that’s never caused any problems before. They were introducing a new kind of vegetable? It looked like a flower bright red with a black stem or root? Whatever it was it did not look appetizing. 

We were going to be required to eat this veggie every lunch period and they would track how it affected are grades, athletic performance, attendance, and behavior. Being used as lab rats… greaaaat.

After the assembly the whole lunch room was a buzz. Kids talking over each other and either lining up to try this ‘new’ food or sitting at the tables debating on what the special surprise for students would be if we all followed the rules. Trying to ignore the growing chatter and clutter of students just standing around. I scan the lunch room searching for Laura’s bright orange hair. Finally, I spot her in the back corner. She seems to be in her own little world staring at nothing and bobbing about. Completely oblivious to everything happening around her. Geez when will she learn to be more alert. 

‘Sigh’ I guess it's time to teach her a lesson, again. Moving quickly and quietly I sneak up to where she is completely spaced out. Honestly this is just too easy. 

“BOO!” I yell in her ear and laugh when she jumps a foot into the air. Gasping in surprise before turning half way out of her seat to swat at me.

“Don’t do that! You know I don’t like it when you sneak up on me.” she growls out with a smile on her face. Pushing me slightly before pointing to the seat across from her. “Sit. I’ve been waiting to show you this.” Laura says bouncing in place.

I raise an eyebrow at her but sit down regardless, she grabs her bag from under the table putting it in her lap as she pushes her salad away from her pulling out a small box. Pushing it towards me, I grab it and open it to find a small blue crystal. It looks like a diamond but it was emitting a cold aura around it. 

“Its… Cold?” I asked looking at Laura. Why would there be an ice crystal in the city? It was over 80 degrees outside!  
“Yeah. Isn’t it cool? Pun totally intended,” she giggled reaching for the box again. “And it makes everything around it cold too. That’s why it’s in the box. It kept freezing my bag.” She said with a grin. Bouncing slightly in her seat again. 

“Okay…? So what are you going to do with it?” I asked I was a bit concerned if this tiny crystal ice thing could freeze her bag that was pretty important but the cold could also be stopped by a small velvety box. So was it powerful or not? The weirdest thing though when I touched the small crystal it almost felt familar?? But how can that be? It felt like Danny….

I reached out to pick it up but before my fingers could touch it Laura slammed the lid down on the box and stuffed it into her bag.

“Hey! What the hell?” I snap snatching my hand away. what is she worried about no one ever comes over to this section of the cafeteria anyway. I glanced behind me and see Miss Duncan walking towards us and she does not look happy. Oh great, what now?

“Daniel where is your lunch?” she snaps glaring down at me. 

I roll my eyes “I’m going to get food now, I just wanted to wait until the lunch line went down.” I held my hands up in surrender as I stand up from the table.

I can feel her eyes on my back as I walk my way over to the significantly smaller line to get food. Geez what is this bonus the teachers get, it must be big if it has all the teachers breathing down our necks. Looking around the lunchroom I notice the other teachers hovering. Nudging kids to get food and eat. Watching all of us like hawks to make sure we actually ate this weird food. As I got closer to the food table I look over my two options; wow they gave us an actual choice. But neither of my options looked good.

All I could see was red. All the food was a sickening dark red, it looked even more disgusting up close. I wrinkled my nose just getting near it made me feel nauseous. The flowers were almost smoking up close. I grabbed a small flower sandwich? And headed back to the table. Great Miss Duncan is still watching me.

“Alright Miss Jordan now that you have your food. Eat.” she barked.

“Fine…. Don’t know what the big deal is. Its just the first day of this stupid challenge anyway.” I groaned as I plopped down in my seat. Giving her a sideways look. This reward must be something big if its got all the teachers breathing down our necks. I rolled my eyes and made a big show of lifting up the sandwich and taking a bite.

Immediately I spit the bite onto the table and dropped the sandwich. Eyes watering I wipe my tongue on my sleeve trying to get the burning to go away. As soon as the flower touched my tongue it felt like fire. I shake my head trying to get the taste to go away. Taking a breath I looked up to see eyes on me.

Laura looks absolutely shocked at my reaction and looking around she isn't alone. A good portion of the lunchroom has turned to look at me. I feel my face turn red as the vile flowers in front of me. 

“Dani… Are you ok?” Laura asked slowly eyes still wide as she reached a hand towards me. 

I wiped my mouth and willed myself to calm down. Slowly looking back up at Laura I tried smiling. “What are you talking about? I just ate the most disgusting thing in the universe. How can you stomach it?” I tried to joke smiling slightly.

“Miss Jordan! What do you think your doing?” 

I nearly jumped out of my seat. Spinning around to face a fuming Miss Duncan and half the cafeteria looking at me. Oh no…. This isn’t good.

“I ah… don't like it?” I mumble slowly shrinking in on myself very aware of all the eyes on me. Seriously why today of all days? I just want to phase through the floor. 

“That is just to bad. We have been chosen to be a part of this very well funded program and part of that is to EAT your food. Not spit it out onto the table.” She sighs bringing a hand up to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Either eat your food like a civilized human being OR do I need to inform your guardian of this disrespectful behavior?”

I gulped. Hal was in space and would be out of contact for the remainder of the week. The plan was for me to have my first mission and then spend the week at the cave. If the school tried to contact Hal they would just get a busy signal. They might get suspicious of no response… I can’t let this day be ruined because of a stupid sandwich! I was going to get to go on my first team mission!! And I am not going to miss out on that because of some new stupid GIW rule or whatever.

Picking up the sandwich, I winced as the faint floral smell burned my nose. There was no way I was losing to a sandwich. I took a deep breath and stuffed the entire sandwich in my mouth.

Ewww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry about the late update. Life got in the way but now that its back on track I should be making more regular updates... hopefully :]


End file.
